


Tell Me Lies, Tell Me That I Deserve It

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: You're My Favourite Explosion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crying Stiles, Depressed Stiles, Depression, Doubt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Multi, Sciles, Self-Doubt, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles over thinks, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't think he belongs in a relationship with the four wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Lies, Tell Me That I Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> Why Should I Stick Around When All I Do Is Let You Down? I'm Bad News, You Can't Deceive Me. I'd Never Choose To Be Me.  
> (Speak Soft - As It Is)

He thought about leaving. You would too if you were just like him. 

Someone who always got on the way and let the people he loves down. 

He doesn't understand why his boyfriends stick around or why his dad still cares. 

"I'd never abandon you." Are the words his dad always told him.

"Of course we care, Stiles, we love you." His boyfriends would say. 

But he had his doubts.  
\--

"If you toss and turn one more time, I'm ripping your throat out." The grumpy sleepy wolf mumbled. 

Stiles sighed. He knew Derek was joking, he always was, but hearing those words make his eyes well up with tears.

"Stiles? He was joking." Scotts whispered. 

Stiles could feel Scott's warm breath on his face. 

Stiles nodded and turned over, wrapping his thin arm over the young wolf who was asleep on the other side of him, he fell asleep rather quickly.

Stiles was the first one to wake up the next morning. He put on the coffee and started making breakfast. He stated thinking, which is something Stiles shouldn't do alone. 

'What if they start realising that I'm too weak? Too stupid? Too ugly? Or annoying? They'll leave. I don't even know while they're still around. They've made it pretty clear at times that I get under their skin-'

"Morning." A voice echoed in the too quiet room, making Stiles jump. 

He wiped away the few tears that fell.  
"Crap, you scared me." He sighed. 

The wolf's smile dropped when he took notice of the Human's tear streaked face. 

"Stiles? Whats wrong?" Isaac asked. 

Stiles shrugged  
"Just cooking."

"Stiles-" Isaac started. 

"Smells great, Stilinski." Jackson walked into the room smiling.

'He doesn't even call you by your name.' 

Stiles gulped.  
"Thanks." He whispered, trying to keep his voice and hands from shaking. 

Isaac stared at him a moment longer before grabbing Jackson by the wrist and dragging him out o the kitchen, back to the bedroom.

Stiles tried to pretend it didn't hurt, that his heart didn't break.

'I'll never be good enough.' He sobbed into his arm.

He heard the soft patter of feet make their way to the kitchen. 

He splashed some water on his face, hoping to look 'normal'.

"We need to talk." Derek spoke up.

'Of course they do... Better start looking for apartments.'

Stiles nodded and turned the stove top off. 

They sat on the lounge, Isaac on his left, Jackson on his right, Derek sat on the table in front on him, and Scott stood on Derek's right hand side. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

Derek licked his lips.  
"What do you think is going on?"

The human shrugged, looking down to fidget with his shirt.  
"I dunno..."

"You can't lie to us remember." Jackson rolled his eyes. 

Stiles blinked back the tears. 

"Now, why do you think we're sitting here?" The Alpha asked again.

Stiles cleared his throat.  
"B-Because you want to get rid on me." He frowned. 

He hadn't yet looked up, so he missed the four staring at him with shock. 

"What makes you think that?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

Stiles stayed silent, sniffling.  
He looked up when Scott kneeled beside him. 

"Bud? " Scott cocked his head. 

"Because I'm human. I don't belong here." He whispered. 

Isaac grasped his hand.  
"Of course you belong here, we're pack."

"We're family." Jackson added. 

"Just because you're human, it doesn't make you a problem. You're smart as all heck, funny, spazzy- but beautiful. We wouldn't be here without you, we love you, Stiles." Scott smiled. 

Stiles smiled slightly. 

"You alright, Pup?" Derek asked after a while. 

Stiles nodded.  
"I just don't understand why you bother with me. You have each other, four wolves, you won't have to take it easy or act like each other will break." He gulped.

"We don't think that. We know you won't break. You've gone through just as much shit as us and you're still standing." Jackson said. 

Scott nodded.  
"He's right, we don't take it easy on you, we don't use our full strength, but we're not exactly gentle either."

Stiles chuckled. He knew that, from the bruises he usually got from training, tho if one of his boyfriends accidentally hurt him, they would hover around whimpering and whining, making sure the Human was okay.

"We just-"

"Worry. I know." Stiles cut the young Beta off.

He smiled, and although the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes, the other males in the room hoped it did one day soon. And that they were the ones to put it there.


End file.
